


Randy the Rodeo Horse

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: It's down to the wire of holiday shopping and Faraday still needs to get his godson a gift -- trouble is, there's only one left and he has to fight for it.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Randy the Rodeo Horse

“God damn it, get your dirty hands off the pony!”  
  
They’re harsh words coming from one of Santa’s elves, but Faraday didn’t have time to change after his part-time shift in Santa’s village. He’d gotten the text from Emma that little JJ wanted one of the year’s hottest toys, which the department store in the mall just so happened to have one last item of. Faraday had made a bee-line for the robotic moving, grooving, rocking horse, only someone else’s hands are all over it.  
  
Long, tapered, familiar fingers, in fact.  
  
Faraday glances up to see a face he hasn’t in ages, which means that the part where he’s still in green tights has turned this day from lucky last minute find to absolutely shit luck.  
  
“You didn’t think they were so dirty the last time you and I met,” Alejandro Vasquez flirtily intimates, winking at him as he leans in and subtly tries to tug on Randy the Rodeo Horse so that he’s back in his possession.  
  
Vasquez might have been dynamite in the sack, but Faraday’s not giving up that easy. Besides, he might be a little annoyed about the fact that the last time they slept together, Vasquez hadn’t called him the morning after, which means that they haven’t slept together in six weeks because Faraday’s a stubborn bastard and refuses to call first.  
  
“Let go, it’s for JJ,” Faraday snaps.  
  
“I know,” Vasquez agrees, eyeing him a little sharper. “He’s my godson, so I need to get it for him.”  
  
“He’s _my_ godson too!” Faraday erupts, annoyed that Matthew had to go and pick Vasquez when Emma had chosen him and they’d rolled with that unconventional decision. “And I saw it first!” he says with an extra lunge, which makes the little bells on his shoes jingle. He really doesn’t have the high ground here, and definitely not the respectable ground, given what he’s wearing, and he doesn’t like that.  
  
It’s especially worse given how good Vasquez looks right now with his hair all soft and curling around his ears, his jeans as tight as ever, and his shirt falling open a few buttons underneath his coat, like his vanity doesn’t give a damn about how chilly it’s gotten.  
  
“He likes you more,” Vasquez counters. “With your card tricks and your magic. You should let me have this, so I can make him love me.”  
  
“Oh, please, you teach him Spanish and he gets all thrilled to hear it,” Faraday complains. “You’re not winning that poor me act,” he warns. “Vasquez, give, I mean it. Give it to me or I…or I…”  
  
He trails off, because he hasn’t got a good goddamn threat up his sleeve. Seeing as they haven’t been fucking, it’s not like he can even stand there and say that if Vasquez doesn’t hand it over, they’re never going to do that again, because it’s already been six weeks of _never_ , and it’s been hell on his libido.  
  
Faraday doesn’t know how normal people do it all the time.  
  
“What will you give me for it?” Vasquez asks, but he’s not giving up yet. His hold is as tight as ever, but so’s Faraday’s, so that means that they’ve got themselves a standoff.  
  
And, given Vasquez’s turn, clearly also a negotiation.  
  
“Didn’t think you wanted any of those things I could give you,” Faraday says with a huff, letting his eyes slide over Vasquez. “You never called me back.”  
  
“Because you slipped out in the middle of the night,” Vasquez protests. “I can take a hint.”  
  
“I had to work,” Faraday protests. “I told you about it that night!”  
  
Vasquez shakes his head, and now Faraday’s going back to think about it. Did he tell him? Or did he only think that it might be a good idea to let him know, only to forget to tell him at all. _Shit_ , did Faraday dig this hole himself? If he did, then he’s got to do some work to get out of it. Lucky for him, he’s got one decent idea.  
  
“You know, about this present. There is,” he says, stepping _towards_ Vasquez instead of trying to push the toy away, pushing it right into his chest as Faraday steps in to bracket him with his hips by the shelves, pinning him so he can’t get away, “one other option.”  
  
Vasquez lifts his brow, obviously curious. “Oh?”  
  
“Well, I mean, we’re both his godparents,” Faraday says, “and we’re both going to the Cullens for the holidays. He’s still young, do you really think he’d know or care if his precious Randy the Rodeo Horse toy came from _both_ Uncle Josh and Uncle Ale?”  
  
“You want us to give it to him _together_.”  
  
Faraday wants to do a whole lot of other things together, too. Especially now that he knows the radio silence has all been one unfortunate miscommunication.  
  
“Why not?” he suggests.  
  
Vasquez looks puzzled and a touch wary about the whole thing, but Faraday knows him well enough that he’s debating it. Finally, Vasquez’s hand relents and the horse is securely placed on Faraday’s chest. It’s a goddamn Christmas miracle.  
  
“Okay,” he finally concedes. “The horse can come from both of us.” It's as Vasquez is leaving that he stops, tips his hat, and then turns around. “Maybe you and I could also go for some drinks together,” he says, words spoken over his shoulder as he shrugs, trying to look casual. “We could talk about your work and all the things we didn’t get to talk about these last few weeks.”  
  
Holy shit, two miracles in one day. Faraday’s always been lucky, but this is something else.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, and grins as he fidgets slightly, the bells on his shoes going off as he does. “That sounds like a plan.”  
  
It's beginning to look like Faraday’s got new reasons to love the holidays.  
  
He’s so wrapped up in them that he doesn’t notice until he’s at the cashier that Vasquez is letting him pay in full for the horse that they’re going to be giving to little JJ Cullen together. Still, he smiles fondly because that’s exactly the kind of asshole move that Faraday would usually pull, and it’s just one more reason why they work so well.  
  
“Goddamn Mexican bastard,” he says happily, holding onto Randy the Rodeo Horse like he’s the good luck charm that brought him back to said Mexican’s arms.


End file.
